Freckles
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "I like your freckles though. They kinda turn me on." Duncan smirked, eyes lustful. Courtney scoffed. "Anything with boobs turns you on, Duncan." Duncan/Courtney oneshot, to celebrate 50 stories! :D


**Freckles**

**Summary: **_"I like your freckles though. They kinda turn me on." Duncan smirked, eyes lustful. Courtney scoffed. "Anything with boobs turns you on, Duncan."_

Courtney had sat through the whole party with a bored expression on her face. Bridgette had tried to get her to dance countless times, but Courtney just ignored her, sipping her coke, sitting on the couch.

After a few hours, the party had died down. People were leaving and a few people went to the backrooms to chat and do… things. Courtney shivered. At least she was finally alone.

"Wassup, sunshine?" Alone, right. Forget that.

She turned to him with the same expression she always gave him- one that asked why he was there. It should have hurt him but for some reason just made his efforts stronger. "I was having a good time enjoying the silence." She seethed.

Duncan ran his hands through his Mohawk, plopping down on the couch beside her, as she moved away a few inches. "You can't enjoy silence, babe." Courtney would beg to differ, but decided the best way to make him go away was to just stop talking.

"What's wrong freckles? Cat got your tongue?" He made a vulgar gesture with his tongue that caused her to roll her eyes.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you." She then touched her nose. "And don't make fun of my freckles." She rubbed her face.

"I like your freckles though. They kinda turn me on." Duncan smirked, eyes lustful.

Courtney scoffed. "Anything with boobs turns you on, Duncan." It was her turn to smirk.

He edged closer on the couch, his hot breath on her face. "What if I told you that you turn me on more?" His teal eyes glazed over her onyx ones, trying to figure out what they might be thinking.

Truly, Courtney felt a bit loopy at the moment. Why were the butterflies now not just in her stomach, but crawling up her chest too? "I-I would tell you to get away you stupid…" She faded out, wondering exactly what she had been planning on saying.

_Come on Courtney, pull yourself together! _She took a deep breath, but that just made it worse. All she could smell was _him, _the scent of cigarettes and something else that was just Duncan, traveling into her airways. She tried to think clearly but nothing was happening.

She looked around the room, seeing that she was right, no one was there. For a second, she was afraid. He was going to take advantage of her, she just knew it. Because he was one of those guys who only wanted to get into her pants, that was all. All he wanted was a one night stand, nothing more. He didn't actually like her.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her towards him on the couch. With those two words, she forgot every previous thought. He was there, with her, and that was the way it was.

Finally, there lips touched, and she felt her whole body shake. It was crazy to feel this good. She felt sad at the same time, horribly sad- because here she was, kissing Duncan, at it felt so good. _Too_ good. She had to face it sometime, but she already knew that her feelings for him hadn't started today, or yesterday, or a week ago. They started the day she first met him, and they never went away.

He pulled her on top of him, and she lost her breath as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. She felt herself shiver because he just tasted so _damn_ good. He moved down to her jaw, and then she realized she was panting. More, more, she wanted him all over her.

He bit her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing herself against him more, and she heard him groan as she started grinding her hips into him. "Princess…" Duncan then took a moment to put his hands on her back, his fingers trailing up and down her thighs.

She moaned, bringing him back up to kiss her again, and this time neither of them were as gentle about it. She started the push herself even harder against him, and he started to squeeze around her inner thighs.

Courtney felt herself let out a small yelp as he squeezed her breast. "Wait-wait!" She stopped, both of the panting, as she pulled herself from him but was still grabbing him tight. "We can't-" She didn't want to say it.

Duncan licked his lips. "No, you're right, we can't. Not on some old couch." She smacked his arm and he smirked at her, but then his face went serious as he pulled her back towards him, this time nuzzling his face into her neck. "I think I like you." He said, biting her neck and then licking the spot.

She shivered against him. "I think I like you too." Courtney brought her lips to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Duncan moved against her, and he smiled as he kissed the bridge of her nose. "I really do like your freckles."

A/N: D'aww…

Duncan! I miss the old you…

Anyways, this was to celebrate my 50 stories goal! –dances- YAY! I did it, guys! But wait. Won't this make it 51 stories…? Whatever! It's all good!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
